Solstice: The Shortest Day
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: Death.Its something that nobody can hide from.Spending so much time in a place that reeks of it,a place where you can always feel his presence,you get used to it.It hardly affects you anymore.And that's always when he reaches out, and claims you as his.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Shocker, I know. Okay, so I know this story is going to be questioned. A lot. So I'm just gonna fill you in on a couple things now.**

**It kinda sorta takes place in Twilight. Bella never found out that Edward was a vampire. In fact, he never even said a word to her, because she disappeared from Forks before even got back from Alaska. Yes, I know her diet is not something that Stephanie ever even mentioned. Please, do not question me, or my motives, on it. It will only be mentioned a couple times in the story, and that's a bit later on. and this isn't going to be a very long story, although depending on how well you guys react to it, there might be a sister story to it when I'm done. Okay?**

**One more thing...**

**NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ME STEPHANIE!**

* * *

Death. It's something that nobody can hide from. No matter who you are, death will find you in the end. And he's always lurking in the shadows, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment. Spending so much time in a place that reeks of death, a place where you can always feel his presence, you get used to it. Sensing that he's near you doesn't send your body into overdrive like it used to. It hardly affects you anymore. After being around death for so long, you begin to think yourself invincible.

And that's always when he reaches out, and claims you as his.

* * *

I took one last drag on the puncture wounds in the neck before letting the body fall. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of the burning cocktail rushing through my veins, strengthening me, giving me a rush. After a moment, I sighed and opened my eyes, gazing down at the lifeless body at my feet.

_You knew him,_ my mind whispered to me, _you knew him._

And I did know him. He was brought in around the same time I was. He helped to train, he helped to lead us in battle. He was older. He was skilled. He was a good fighter. And now he's dead.

"His name was Jonathan." I said quietly, pulling my eyes away from the lifeless body, and focusing them on Daniel's face.

"Belle, you know I couldn't care less about their names. To me, they are all just faceless, nameless soldiers." Daniel said, appearing suddenly by my side. I had gone back to staring at the lifeless body, and, in hopes to recapture my attention, Daniel wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. "But I find it so sweet that you care, that you bother to learn their names."

"What do you think it's like?" I asked him suddenly. He stopped his kisses, and put his chin on my shoulder.

"What do I think what's like?" He asked.

"That." I nudged the body with my foot. "What do you think it's like to be drained of everything inside of you? To be trapped in your own body, with no strength, no escape?"

"I think it's death. They die because they have nothing to fuel them. Simple as that."

"But what if your wrong? What if you get trapped in your body, unable to move? It would be horrible! I would rather die than have that happen to me." I said, turning around in Daniel's arms.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, unless you want to sit here, and observe them, I suggest that you get ride of these bodies."

I sighed, and pulled out of his arms. Daniel knew that I couldn't stand to be around my kills, human or vampire, anymore than he could, and that this was a sure fire way to get me to get rid of the bodies. I bent down, and heaved my kill up over one shoulder with ease. Then, I quickly move to were Daniel had left his, and heaved it up over my other shoulder.

"Hurry back." Daniel said before disappearing up the steps of the large, old house we inhabited. I sighed again, and went out through the back screen door.

I quickly made my way down the crumbling stone steps that led up to our house, and down the yellowed grass to where I could see the large bonfire burning in the distance. In the air, I could detect a bit of tension, something I could usually feel before a battle. But the battle was over, and the fire was being fed with those who weren't worth keeping, friend or foe, and the dead. I pushed the thought of tension from my mind, however, dismissing it as an after affect from the fight.

As I reached things surrounding the large fire, things quieted down, and everyone seemed to still their movements. Even though my eyes were focused on the fire, I could tell they were staring at me. They always do, when I'm alone. When Daniel's around, they wouldn't dare.

I reached the fire, and took the burdens from my shoulders, flinging them into the fire. I watched as the fire first caught their clothing then quickly moved onto their skin and hair, reducing them to ashes. I turned back around then, and looked at all the soldiers who were watching me. Upon seeing that I was watching them, they went back to work, tearing apart those who were to burn, and talking in muted voices. As I started to make my way back up the hill from the clearing to where the old house was, I heard somebody mention the tension in the air. They could feel it too.

I reached the top of the hill, and was standing at the bottom of the stone steps when I turned around, looking out over the large clearing below me. Some of the louder voices carried up to me, along with the screams of those being dismantled, and the metallic screeches as their parts were torn from them. Behind me, I could hear Daniel pacing in the house, no doubt waiting for me to return to him.

As the seconds went by, the thought of the tension in the air grew stronger. No matter how hard I tried to push it from my mind, it kept coming back, stronger. Those below me were now discussing it too. They could feel it growing, as it always did before a battle. Some discussed another army coming one that their leaders didn't see. Others quickly dismissed this, saying that Daniel never missed anything, or anyone. Deciding that I should probably tell Daniel about this, I turned, and started back towards the house.

When I entered the house through the rickety back door, the smell of candles instantly reached my nose. I inhaled the scent, then made my way towards the entrance room, and up the large, curved staircase. When I reached the top, I could see Daniel pacing through a half open door at the other end of the staircase. I made towards it.

"Daniel," I said as I pushed the door the rest of the way open, and entered the room, "Are you okay?"

"Can you feel it?" He asked me, turning to face me. "Can you feel it in the air?"

"The tension, yeah and the-"

"The others can feel it too, I know. I've been able to feel it ever since you walked out." He said, starting his pacing again. "But what does it mean?"

"I don't know, but they're worrying, the others. They fear that we don't know what's coming. They doubt us." I said, walking over to the window, and gazing out at what I could see of the small town from this window.

"And they should! We don't know what's coming! So why shouldn't they fear?" He yelled suddenly, turning on me. I turned around, surprised by his sudden outburst at me.

"Because, Daniel! They should be able to trust that we will lead them-"

"That _we _lead them? You don't lead them. They are _mine_, _my_ minions, to do whatever I want." Daniel hissed, advancing on me. I back up so that I was pressed up against the cracked window, my hands hopelessly searching for something I could use against him. He froze, his face just inches from mine. His eyes become unfocused, signaling that something else had caught his attention. Automatically, I started searching for whatever it was that had pulled his attention away from me, but found nothing but silence.

In an instant, he was gone, heading out of the room, and down the steps. "It's too quiet. Something's coming."

I followed him out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door. When I reached him, he was standing where I had been just seconds before, looking at the crowd. Everybody was gazing out at the horizon, and I realized that Daniel was right. Somebody _was_ coming.

It didn't seem like something to worry about, though. From what I could see, it was only three figures, two of them small, even smaller than myself. I tried to see more, but I couldn't. All I could see was three dark figures, coming towards us from a mist.

_Nothing to worry about, _I told myself, _you have many more who are willing to fight them. They shall be overcome easily. Too easily._

As I watched, they stopped at the other end of the clearing. The mist continued to creep forward from them, though, approaching us. Some of those below us, especially those in the front of the fire, closest to the figures, started to back away slowly. But before they could get far, they froze. I felt Daniel himself stiffen next to me for an instant and looked at him.

"Go! Run!" He suddenly shouted. It was too late, though. Most of the soldiers had already frozen. But the few who weren't started scrambling up the hill towards us, desperate to get away from the mist. As they came towards us, so did the cloak figures. I watched as the smallest one pulled it's hand out from under it's cloak, a small golden thing in it's hand. Flames suddenly leapt from it, devouring those who were frozen, and closest. The other small one started into the mist, unaffected by it, and started to quickly tear our army apart, tossing the parts into the large bonfire we had made.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arms, tugging at it. "Belle, come." Daniel said, his voice urgent. "We need to get away from here!"

I didn't listen to him, though, and stayed where I was as he and the handful of others who had gotten away started for the town. The mist had reached the top of the hill, and wrapped itself around me. Suddenly scared, I started backing away, out of as the others had not been able to, and started after Daniel and the others.

I caught up to them, and Daniel reached out and took my hand. We lead the five others out of the town, and into the open lands that surrounded it. Even though there was no sign of the cloaked figures, we didn't stop running, or even slow down. Nobody said anything, not even to ask where we were going, so we ran the night in silence.

Finally, when I could just barely see the bit of coloring on the horizon that signaled the coming of dawn, Daniel veered off track, and started for the large city than we had been running along the edge of. We slowed, running at a human pace as not to attract attention, through the city. Despite how early - or late, depending on how you looked at it - it was, the city was alive. A few people walked along the sidewalks, giving us strange looks as we passed, and cars filled the streets.

Daniel led us to what seemed to be the older part of the city, were factories were, and an old power plant. It was to the power plant that he led us, easily breaking the old rusted lock on the door, and pulled open the also rusted door. When I entered, I saw that the downstairs part of the plant was mostly empty, a few old machines here and there, but that was it. There was an old staircase on the opposite side of the room, and several doors leading off to other rooms. Dirt, and glass littered the floor from the broken windows. Graffiti covered some of the walls, and a couple of the machines. It was very easy to tell that this place hadn't been in use for awhile.

"We can stay here for now. I doubt that they will come looking for us during the day, in fear of catching attention. If we ourselves wouldn't catch attention, I would suggest that we spend the days running and the nights hiding." Daniel said, looking at us all.

"Yeah, we'll catch attention by bursting into flame." Muttered one of the others. My head snapped to him, and I could tell that he was young. I could also tell that he was one of the ones that we had taken into our own army from the one we had just fought with from the way he talked. His accent was slightly French, New Orleans if I wasn't mistaken. Nobody from our army that we made ourselves was from anywhere but here. That is, anyone except me.

A couple of the others snickered at the young ones ignorance, while the others, including Daniel, just sighed and rolled their eyes. One of the ones who had been snickering spoke up. "What, do you think we're like those film 'monsters'? The ones that sleep in coffins, and burn in the sun?"

"Yeah, and die from a stake in the heart?" Said another who had been snickering. I knew none of their names.

"Yeah…" Said the outsider, a little hesitantly. "That's what we were taught. To fear the sun, and crucifixes."

The two who had been snickering at him before burst out laughing, clearly finding this hilarious. I decided to speak up. " The only things we need to fear is the fire, and others of our kind. The sun does nothing, but makes our skin glitter, which will capture the attention of mortals. And that, of course is against the rules. To reveal yourself to a mortal human is forbidden."

"And what about garlic? And mirrors? And photographs, and keyholes? Are any of those myths true?" The vampire asked.

I shook my head. "None." He nodded, and slumped against one of the walls. I turned to Daniel. "Who were they? Those cloaked vampires? They were of our kind, weren't they?"

"Yes, they are of our kind." Daniel replied, walking over to me. "They are the guards of the oldest of us. They are the guards of our rulers."

"Rulers?" One of the others asked, one of the ones who had been quiet up to then. "Since when does anybody rule over us?"

"Since several thousand years ago." Daniel replied, fixing his eyes on the vampire while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So why did they come after us?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Because they think that we are a threat to the rules. That we will expose the secret." Daniel replied. "They hear of an army growing to big, too strong, and they set out to destroy us. That's how all of the old, and powerful armies are ended."

"And how do you know all of this?" Asked one of the ones who had been snickering before.

"Because I've been through it before. I was in one of those armies that got destroyed. Only I was lucky: I got away."

The others seemed to accept this and slinked off to be on their own, or talk to one other in different corners of the factory. Daniel and I stayed where we were, his arm around me, and my head on his shoulder.

"Now what?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

**I don't know when I will update again, so don't hold your breath waiting for me. Please, please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so if there is a big gap after this, please ignore it. Fan fiction is being a total ass today. With that said, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

The day seemed to drag by. It didn't take long for the others to tire of each other's presence, meaning that they spent the day alone, and mumbling that it was mine and Daniel's fault that we were here in the first place. Daniel wouldn't let any of us leave the building in fear that the Volturi guards might be watching the building. And also that even if they weren't, we would draw too much attention because it was bright, sunny day, and we would be throwing out sparkles. So, basically, we sat around all day and did nothing.

Sometimes, Daniel and I would talk. He told me all that he knew about the Volturi, which truthfully wasn't much. All he knew was that those three who I had seen were the guard of our rulers, and they did all the dirty work. He also told me about the past army he had been in, the one he had started out in.

"I was changed into a vampire in 1866, right after the war had ended." Daniel started, pacing as he always was, "Despite the fact that our side had lost the war, my family was celebrating; my two older brothers were finally coming home from war.

"It was dark out, and I was out in the fields, looking for whatever had scared our hound dogs off. It probably wasn't the best idea, since I was drunk off moonshine, but I was out there looking for them anyways. Wasn't much sense in me, out there hollering for them to come back, and stumbling all over everything. Suddenly, out on the edge of our fields, I came across a beautiful girl, my dead dogs laying at her feet. I barely paid them any attention, though. The girl started to leave, and I started following her without thinking about it. Once we were a good distance into the woods from my house, and the slave's huts, she turned to me. Next thing I knew, I was withering on the ground, her mouth at my neck."

He stopped then, pacing and speaking. He looked at me a moment before he came over, and sat down against the wall with me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I was a good soldier, if I do say so myself. I made it through many fights, my scars show that. Our leader liked me enough to keep me around longer than some others. She had others that she kept closer, though. They were the ones who did her dirty work. And of course, she had one that she kept very close to herself, one who is what you are to me. I never saw him much, but others who did said that you felt strange things in his presence."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, confused.

"I'm not sure myself. As I said, I never did get more than a glimpse of him myself." Daniel replied.

"Okay. Go on."

"After serving her for almost four years, word reached my ears that if I didn't perish in the up coming battle, then I would be destroyed. They found me weak, and of no use to them anymore. So, once the fight began, I managed to slip away, unnoticed by anybody. I wasn't the first to do it, and I most centennially wasn't the last.

"I wondered the Southern part of the United States, and even ventured into Mexico a few times. At one point, only a couple years after I had left the army, I got the idea to create one of my own. I didn't know that much about it, but I figured it couldn't be too hard. I just thought that all you had to do was create vampires, fight whoever entered your territory, and destroy those who got too old. The numbers of my little army hadn't even reached thirty before a larger group in the area came in and destroyed most of us. Again, I was left wondering alone. I wondered for years on my own. It wasn't until the early nineteen hundred's that I realized that I couldn't stand to spend eternity alone. So, I started searching for the army that I came from.

"It took me another couple years before I could find them. And when I did, they were still flourishing. They controlled a large part of Texas, and nobody really wanted to take them on. But, from the smaller armies, or lone vampire just on the edge of their territory, I heard threat of the Volturi. I listed in the shadows, eager to hear more of these vampires. I was surprised to learn of the fact that we had leaders, and even more surprised that they didn't support our armies. I don't know why it did surprise me. It just did.

"I didn't go straight back to Maria, my old leader. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how too. Would she accept me back, or would I simply be destroyed like my fate was before? Or maybe, I would just be exiled again, left on my own. Not sure what to do, I simply milled around, watching them. It didn't take long for me to notice, though, that Maria seemed lost, like she was missing something. Then ,I realized that her little 'pet' had gone. I didn't know if he had been destroyed, or if he simply left her. But I decided it was time for me to face her.

"From all the watching I had been doing, I knew where Maria stayed when she wasn't out with the others. \When I entered her quarters, she instantly went on alert, which I couldn't blame her for.

" "Who are you?' She asked me, backing up.

" 'My name is Daniel,' I told her, 'You yourself created me yourself, many years ago. And, you had planned to kill me. But I left.'

"She didn't say anything to me, but just continued to watch me as I had so watched her. 'He left you, didn't he?'

"At this, she instantly perked up. 'Have you seen him? Have you seen my Jasper?'"

Daniel suddenly stopped again, and sighed. He turned his head so that I was looking into his silver, and red flecked eyes. "After that, the same thing happened there that happened here. A strange fog came, and the army was destroyed. Maria and I managed to get away, but they followed us. We split up, and they went after her. I haven't heard, or seen anything from her since then. I don't even know if she survived."

"That's… horrible." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"That's what happens when you live like this." He replied, standing up. I stood up too. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Daniel gave me a small smile before walking off, probably to go find some secluded corner to think in. As I watched him go, I realized that everybody had come back into the room. They had no doubt heard everything that Daniel had said to me. I watched them for a couple seconds, observing the looks that they gave him. Slowly, they started to drift back off to what they were doing before.

I crossed my arms, and walked over to one of the broken windows. The sun was just beginning to sink past the horizon, the sky around it beautiful shades of gold, and pink, and purple. Night would be upon us soon, and we would finally be able to leave.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped, and turned around to find the vampire they had been making fun of earlier there.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied, eyeing him suspiciously. "What is your name?"

"Louis." He said, smiling. "I would ask your name, but I already know it. We all do."

"What do you want?" I asked, not liking the look he was giving me. Before he could answer, however, Daniel was there, yanking him away from me. He was snarling, and flung Louis across the room, before stalking away, back to the wall he had been sitting against before. I just stared at him, wondering what the hell his problem was.

"What the fuck was that for?" Louis asked, standing up from where he had fallen, and looked at Daniel.

"Don't talk to her."

"Why sh-"

"Don't. Talk. To. Her." Daniel said, giving him a look that clearly said if he tried anything else then it would be his last move. Louis glared at him for another moment before exiting through one of the doors into a side room.

I stood there, watching the door for a couple minutes before I made my way over to where Daniel was sitting, and sat down a couple feet away from him. "What was that about?"

"He shouldn't have been talking to you." Daniel said without looking up at me.

"Why? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Daniel looked up at me, and his eyes looked blank, like he wasn't there. It freaked me out a little. "He shouldn't have been talking to you, Belle."

"Okay then, Daniel…" I said, getting up, and going back to the window. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, but I didn't dare look back at him. I didn't want to see his blank, staring eyes again.

I made my way back to the window, and started watching the sun slowly sink over the horizon. I could heard the whispers from behind me in the building, but I blocked them out, choosing to instead listen to the sounds of the city around me. I could hear trucks plowing by on the street, and the sound of people chattering away, not knowing that somebody, some_thing_ was listening to them…

"They're coming…" I heard suddenly from behind me. I spun around to see Daniel on his feet. The others were rushing back into the room, clearly surprised by his words.

"What? How do you know?" Demanded one of the others, panic lacing his words.

"I can feel them." Daniel replied quietly, looking at him.

"How?" asked Louis.

"Same way that you could last night."

"I don't feel anything." I said. "Are you sure?"

"Do you honestly want to wait around and see?" Daniel said, looking at me. I was glad to see that his eyes were back to normal, not all foggy, and… empty looking as before.

"Not really." I said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to get he hell out of here!" Louis said. Daniel shook his head.

"It's too late. They're here." He said. There was no hope in his voice.

I could feel them coming too. I reached out, and grabbed Daniel's hand. "Dammit, Daniel, don't talk like that!"

I started for the door, pulling Daniel with me, but one of the others called out, "Not that way!"

"The window!" I said, starting for it. The door behind me opened to reveal the two small figures I had seen the night before. "You can run, little soldiers, but you can't hide." Sang a childlike voice. I started faster, knowing that the fog, and the flames were coming.

Sure enough, I could smell the flames behind me, and hear crackling wood. I knew without looking back that they had set fire to the old building. I pushed myself to go faster, still clutching onto Daniel's hand, and reached an unopened window. I let go of Daniel's hand, and threw my fist though the window, breaking it. Then, I leapt on onto it, glass breaking beneath my bare feet, and launched myself out of the burning building. I started running as fast as I could, assuming that Daniel and the others would follow after me. After a couple seconds, though, it became clear to me that they weren't.

I stopped, and turned to look at the building. The whole thing was up in flames by now, black smoke curling into the sky. Fire trucks couldn't be heard, but I was sure that the would be soon enough, in which case I would be gone. I continued watching it, hoping for some sign of life, hoping to see Daniel come out of the windows, but I didn't see anything. Or anybody.

I stood there for only a second longer before I turned, and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah,sorry it took this long. I've been sick (still am actually) and haven't felt up to anything lately. Despite that, I probably would have had this up yesterday if I had not spent the day competing in the county science fair, looking through the library, going out with my family, and getting dragged through wall-mart.**

**

* * *

**

By no means did I want to leave Daniel behind. I wanted to go back, and search desperately through that building for at least some sign of him. I wanted to go back. But, my survival instinct had kicked in. My own safely had won out over Daniel's. So, I high tailed it out of there.

I didn't look back. I didn't even listen to see if they were following me. I put all of my focus on running, trying push everything else from my head. Unfortunately for me, I could think of more than one thing at a time. I could focus on running, but I could also worry about other things. Such as Daniel.

I didn't want to think of him. I kept telling myself that. But I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't help but worry about him. Daniel may not have been the one who made me- truthfully, I didn't know who made me, I only got a glimpse of him as a human, and was too mad as a vampire to take anything in about him- but he had taken me in. He taught me everything I know. He loved me. I owed him.

I stopped suddenly, felling winded even though I knew it wasn't possible for me. I was breathing heavily, and leaned against a nearby tree for support. I felt horrible. After all that he had done for me, I had just left Daniel there without even trying to save him. I left him there to most certainly face his death.

I stayed where I was for a couple minutes, sagging against the tree. Finally, I started to take in details around me. It was completely dark, the sun having set the rest of the way, leaving the stars to shine brightly above me. The tree I was leaning against was big, and dark. The leaves hung low, and the roots stuck up out of the ground a bit. I looked around, realizing that there were several of these trees behind it. Small plants covered my feet, and the air I breathed in was thick and wet. The only reason I hadn't noticed before was that I hadn't been breathing as I ran to keep quieter.

I knew that I wasn't in Texas anymore. I figured that I had run east, right into Louisiana. I took another deep breath of the air, and instantly wished I hadn't. It was too think, and wet for me. I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.

I took my weight off the tree, and stood up straight. Figuring that I was correct in my assumption of where I was, then the way I had come from was west, and I didn't want to go back that way. The trees lead east, which was also not an option because it would only take me farther into what was left of the Louisiana swamps. South lead back to the south, and I figured I might get caught if I went back that way, so north was the only way for me.

Using the way I had come from, I figured out which way was north. I started running that way, again holding by breath in hopes to keep quieter in case I was still being followed. I also didn't want to catch the scent of any humans I might come across because I knew I would distract, even if I had just hunted the night before. But, since I was holding my breath, I wouldn't be able to catch the scent of any others of my kind. I was willing to take the risk though.

I ran throughout the night, not knowing where I was or where I was going. I tried to keep my thoughts clear, but just as before, Daniel drifted to the front of my mind. I tried not to think as I did before, and I succeeded. Instead of wallowing in grief over not saving him, I thought about what Daniel would do if he were in my situation.

I knew that he would be doing exactly the opposite of me. He wouldn't have run north, trying to get away from it all. He would have stayed in the shadows, lurking and watching them. And if got near him alone, he might even go after it. Daniel wouldn't have run. He would have stayed.

_But would he have tried to save you?_

I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. Despite the fact that I was so close to Daniel, I had no idea if he would try to save me.

Hours passed as I ran, the sky slowly darkening, then the lightening as dawn approached. It became harder for me to find thickly wooded areas to travel through so that I would be seen. I was close to civilization.

I started away from the trees, and towards the direction that I could hear the normal sounds of the city coming from. The leaves on the trees were flipped, signaling that rain was coming, so I knew that I should be safe once the sun rose.

It only took me a couple minutes moving at a speed slightly faster than human to reach the town. It wasn't a small town, but it wasn't a huge bustling city either. Just a normal suburb of another bigger city, settled on top of a big hill.

Just as the sun slipped past the horizon, and into view, a light rain started falling from the clouds overhead. I looked up, letting the rain splatter across my face. The sun gave a strange glow to the clouds overhead. Darker clouds were moving in, though; this was just the edge of the storm.

I made my way into the town, and started walking through the center, hoping for some clue of where I was. The town was quiet, only a few people out in their cars, probably either going to work, or coming home. Other than that, and a garbage truck making it's way though the next street over, nobody was up in this part of the suburb.

In the downtown part, where all the businesses, and stores were, people were up and moving. People walked the streets, in long pants, and wrapped in heavy jackets, probably hoping to get a good early morning deal in one of the stores, or just hoping to get wherever they were going before the storm hit. They cast weird looks at me, the strange girl walking through town barefoot ,and wearing black knee length shorts and a black tank top. Deciding from all the looks I was attracting, I decided to just figure out where I was and get out of here.

I was just getting ready to cross the street when I car came flying past, just barely missing me. I watched as the speeder drove away, staring at the back of the car. Suddenly, I realized what I was looking at, and how I could use it. My eyes moved to the license plate of that car, and several others around it.

"Good Lord," I whispered, "I'm in West Virginia."

I was amazed by exactly how far I had made it in one night. I had gone all the way from Texas to West Virginia in one night. Surely they hadn't gone through the trouble to follow me. I let out a laugh of relief, realizing my mistake too late.

The human scent flooded in through my nose and mouth, filling my mind with it's aroma. I stopped breathing again, but the animal instinct to feed was taking me over. The instincts screamed at me to take down the closest human, and drain them tell there wasn't a drop of human blood left in them. It didn't matter that I had just fed. I t was blood. I always had room for more.

I turned, and fled down a less busy street as fast as I could. I didn't care that people had seen me there one second, and a blur fleeing a moment later. They probably just though that their minds were playing a trick on them, that I had crossed the street when they weren't looking, that I was never really there. It was better than what could have happened to them.

I didn't stop running until I was a good distance away from the town, standing on a tree line by one of the main roads leading out of the town. Nobody y was on the road, thankfully, probably still asleep or hiding from the oncoming storm. The rain hadn't managed to keep up with me ,but it was closing in fast, still the light rain on the edge as before. Wind wiped my hair around my face, and I could hear thunder in the distance. I didn't care though. It's not like it could hurt me.

I started running, suddenly wanting to get away from this place. I had gotten the feeling that I was being watched, and didn't dare to look around in case I was. I just started running.

This time, I didn't stick to the trees, choosing rather to run along side them so that I didn't have to keep weaving through them, saving me more time. I didn't even slow, or try to move out of sight when the rare car would pass me on the road; I was going to fast to be anything but a blur to them, and they were probably focusing on driving, not the tree line.

After only a couple of minutes, I reached the larger city. Instead of going through it as I had with the town, I chose to go around it. It would take more time, but it's not like I had a time limit anyways. And, it was safer for me and the humans.

I continued running throughout the day, just as I had the night before. I had no idea of when I would feel safe enough to stop, I just knew it wasn't then. As I went farther north, however, the feeling of being watched that I had been feeling since I had left the town in West Virginia had begun to fade, eventually disappearing completely. It made me feel much better to know that however had been following me was gone.

Around midday, I had reached an area where there was only a few clouds in the sky to hide sun, leaving me in risk of drawing attention to myself. I entered the closest woods, the trees in it standing tall and lean. Light filtered in the gaps between their leaves, and through some of their thin leaves, giving the place a greenish glow when a loud didn't pass overhead, momentarily darkening the woods.

I slowed, and smiled, enjoying the beauty and peacefulness of these woods. It was unnaturally quiet. No birds were chirping, no animals calls. The only thing I could hear was an animal moving in my general direction. I figured that the animals had sensed my presence as a danger, their instincts telling them to hide and be quiet. Knowing that they had much better instincts than the foolish humans, I figured this was the case.

All the green tugged at something, a memory buried in the back of my mind. Green everywhere. Small house. Small town, People staring at me as I passed in a cop car. Forks. One of my few human memories that I can remember clearly. Green. Small bugs on all of the green. Mud. A horrible stench drifting to me. A dark face, and a pair of red eyes looking into my own. My last memory of Forks. My first memory as a vampire.

I sighed. I never did see the one who created me again. I knew I was an accident; he had been feeding off of me, and another one had found us, and tried to take me from him. They started fighting, and only stopped when I started screaming in pain from the venom. The one who originally bit me stayed until I awoke to this life, but when I attempted to kill him in my anger, he fled, leaving me alone. I wondered south, and was found by Daniel who took me in.

I pulled myself from my memories, and back into the currently beauty of the woods. It was quieter than before, whatever I had heard before having stopped moving. I smiled again, running my hand over the moss covering one of the giant trees. Deciding that it was safe enough here for me to breath, I took a deep breath in, letting the scents of the forest fill my nose. I froze instantly. My instincts picked up on it as soon as my nose had.

There was another vampire here.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so I don't know whats up with fan fiction, but if this comes up all weirdly spaced, its not my fault. No, I didn't proof read this simply because looking at the words for too long makes my head spin, and makes me wanna vomit. Ahhh, but please, REVIEW! they really made me smile last time ,and would love some more!**


	4. Chapter 4

I automatically went into a defensive position, crouching down, and pulling my lips back over my teeth. Although I couldn't sense any danger, I also couldn't pick anything familiar up about it's scent. I knew that this was what I had heard earlier, what I was assuming was an animal. I also guessed that whoever this was was also the reason that the woods were already so quiet when I entered.

I stayed where I was, knowing that the vampire was coming closer, and that I had no need to move. I positioned myself so that I was facing the direction the vampire was coming from. Only seconds later, I could see it coming towards me, weaving through the trees. When he stopped only a few yards from where I stood, surprise crossed both of our faces.

His hands, rigid claws at his side just as mine were, were crisscrossed with scars. Scars also made their way from his collar up, and marked his face. I could see his eyes taking me in, my bare arms, and legs, my chest, and my face, all dotted with scars just as him. Only, I didn't have nearly as many scars as him. He seemed to have almost twice as many as me.

Once I got over the initial shock of seeing another vampire scarred as myself am, fear settled in. Had he come to take me back down south? Had he struck a deal with the Volturi to kill me for some reward? Was he from an army that we had destroyed, and had followed me in hopes of getting revenge? Was he here to kill me?

"Don't be afraid," he murmured in a thick southern accent, one that reminded me so much of Daniel, "I'm not going to hurt you.'"

I took a couple of small steps backwards, watching the vampire. I could tell that he was following my every movement, just as I would have done if I had come acroos him. I took another couple steps backwards before turning, and and fleeing. I had only made it a couple yards, however, when the blond vampire suddenly appeared in front of me. I turned again, not wishing to fight him, and started off again. Before I could even take a step, however, he had reached out and grabbed hold of my arm, turning me back to face him. He grabbed hold of my other arm as I struggled against him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated again, seeming a little amused by me. I suddenly felt calm, despite the fact that I was certain that I was in a dangerous situation. I started studying the vampire again as he slowly let go of my arms, and took a step back. I noticed that his eyes were a dark topaz, unlike my silver and red freckled eyes.

"May I ask you what your name is?" He asked my politely. I tilted my head to the side, a foggy memory coming back.

" '_She's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain.' " _I said, ignoring his question, and not quiet sure of where it came from. I was sure, however about one thing. " You're Jasper."

"How do you-" He started, but was cut off my a soft beeping coming from his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone, and flipped it open. A second later he flipped it back shut and slid it in his pocket. "They're waiting for us."

"How do they know?" I asked, still feeling the mysterious calmness. I didn't bother to ask who 'they' were, assiming that they were others from his coven. I realized that it was Jasper who was creating it, the calmness. Daniel had said that people had felt strange things while in Jasper's presence, and I assumed that this was the same person.

He smiled. "You can find out if you come back with me." He said, then added as an afterthought, "You are alone, correct?"

I hesitated, thinking of Daniel. I wanted to tell Jasper that I wasn't alone, that my companion and I had gotten separated, and that I was searching for him. That I just _have _to find him. But I didn't. "Yes, I'm alone."

Jasper looked at me a moment, clearly sensing that something was wrong. He didn't comment on it, however. He held his hand out to me. "Come on."

I hesitantly reached out and took his hand. It was large, and warm in comparison to mine. He wrapped his fingers shut around mine, and started running.

It became clear after only a minute why he had taken his hand. Jasper was very fast, and I struggled to keep up at first. He slowed down a little so that I could keep up. Once he seemed sure that I wouldn't try to run again, Jasper let go of my hand. He also sped up a little, so I was following a couple feet behind him. I didn't try to run away again, though. I was interested in Jasper, and I wanted to meet the others he was taking me to. I wanted to see how they lived, if they were all like us.

After running for only another couple minutes. We broke from the trees into a large meadow. A large red farm house was in the center, a big white wrap around porch on it. There was a tiny girl watching us from a swing on it, her face perfectly smooth. There was a smaller, faded red barn a bit farther back in the yard.

As soon as Jasper saw the girl, he sped up to meet her. I followed after him, stopping at the bottom of the steps leading up onto the porch. The girl stood when Jasper reached her, and I realized that she was much more petite than I had first thought.

"I'm not going to leave you.'" Jasper said quietly, seeming to know what was bothering the girl without asking. She held one of his hands in both of hers and was looking down at them.

"Do you know her?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding like bells.

"I think we all do." Jasper said, looking at me. I made my way onto the porch to them.

The girl turned to me, suddenly seeming happy. "Hi, I'm -"

"Alice." I said, finishing for her. I knew her name the same way I had known Jasper's; it had just come to me.

Alice pursed her lips, and looked at me strangely. I watched as her eyes clouded over, reminding me of how Daniel's had looked just a day and a half before. The focused on me again, and she stated, "You haven't made up your mind."

"What?" I asked, confused. Alice seemed annoyed, while on the other hand, Jasper chuckled quietly, whether at her or me, I don't know.

"Alice, you should know better than to harass a guest before they even enter the door." A man said, appearing in he open doorway. He had light blond hair, and a warm smile.

"Dr. Cullen." I said, taking and shaking his extended hand.

"Carlisle." He corrected, not questioning how I knew his name. He led me inside, Alice and Jasper following.

Carlisle led me into a large, wood paneled entry room with a huge staircase on the opposite side of the door. Several doors, and archways led off of this room, and Carlisle led me through the first arch on the left. It appeared to be the living room, having a large fireplace with a TV over it, and a curved white couch opposite it. Four others were in this room, seemingly waiting. Two sat on one end of the couch, a couple, a younger woman stood just inside the door, and the other was a boy about my age standing by the large windows on the front side of the room.

"This is Esme, my wife." Carlisle said, introducing me to the woman who was waiting by the door. She smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We've haven't any visitors in a couple years." She said, her voice soft and inviting.

"That's-"

"Emmett and Rosalie." I said, referring to the couple on the couch. This time, unlike with the others, there was something with their names, I didn't' just draw their names from nowhere. It was a girl's voice, sounding as if she s introducing them. I could hear her for Alice and Jasper too. And…

"Edward." I said, looking at the one by the window. His eyes met mine, and I suddenly felt exposed, as if he was reading me. He took a couple steps towards me, as the others made towards the couch. Alice and Jasper sat down, while Carlisle and Esme stood behind it, watching.

I knew where I knew them from now. They were the family I was so interested in when I lived in Forks those short couple of days. I had taken a special interest in Edward, just as it had seemed he did with me. And it had been a human girl who had told me their names, even though I couldn't remember hers, or even what she looked like.

Edward studied me from only a couple feet away, a distance that I felt was too close. I noticed, though, that he was only looking at my face, not the rest of me. After a moment, there was a recognition in his eyes, and he spoke. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"I haven't been called that in over six years. Last person to call me that was my dad, when I was still human." I admitted.

Edward smiled a crooked smile, something that changed the whole was his face looked. "If they don't call you Bella anymore, and if you still don't like Isabella, then what do you go by?"

I was amazed that he had managed to pick so much up on me in the short time he had known m as a human. "Mainly 'she, her, and it', but that was by our soldiers. Daniel called me Belle." I said with a smile. "But I do prefer Bella."

"See, you didn't have to go running off after all," Emmett said, smiling, "She still became one of us."

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward replied, his voice sounding like a growl. Emmett just smiled over the couch at him. I wonderedwhat he had meant when he said 'he didn't have to go running off after all'.

"What were you talking about earlier?" I asked, looking at Jasper. The others looked at me, a bit confused. "When you said I had to come back to see?"

"He was referring to me." The small girl, Alice, answered. "Some of us are gifted, and he was referring to my gift."

"Gifted? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I took a couple steps closer to her without really realizing it. Alice stood up, and walked over to me, her steps for graceful than mine have ever been.

"Extra abilities. Not all of us have them. Only Jasper, Edward, and myself have one. I can see the future." Alice replied.

"You can see the future?" I repeated, amazed. She pursed her lips.

"Well ,I can see what may happen, based off of what has been decided. The future isn't set in stone, so everything I see isn't definite."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said. I looked at Jasper, who was standing protectively behind Alice. "I'm assuming that you can control emotions, or something."

"I can feel and influence them, not necessarily control." Jasper said, looking at me. "How'd you guess?"

"Daniel knew you. He told me that people often felt strange when around you. Then, in the woods, I got real calm when I was trying to get away." I said.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, who is Daniel?" Carlisle asked me. I ducked my head, biting my lip.

"And what can you do?" I asked after a moment, ignoring Carlisle, looking at Edward.

"I can read minds." He stated rather bluntly. I stared at him in shock.

"You can read… minds?" I asked, stunned.

"Everybody's," He said, "except yours."

"You're lying." I said. Emmett started laughing and I looked over at him.

"He's not, trust me." Alice said, taking a couple steps towards me. "It's pretty annoying."

"I could say the same thing about you." Edward said, smiling at Alice. She simply stuck her tongue out him, then grabbed my hand. She led me over to the couch.

"You know, I used to have visions of you before you disappeared." Alice said, pulling me down onto the couch next to here. Jasper sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"You did?' I asked, surprised. She smiled.

"I always saw you becoming one of us, from the first time I laid eyes on you. I also saw that we would become best friends." She said. I smiled at her.

"And what do you see now?" I asked her, interested.

"Nothing." Alice stated a little sadly, the smile slipping from her face.

"Nothing?"

"I haven't been able to see you since you disappeared from Forks. I saw you earlier, when Jasper found you, but it was only a glimpse then."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Usually, when I can't see people, it's because they've died. Dead people don't have futures to see. But the blankness I get from you isn't like that. When I look for you, I get flashes, colors. But that's it. Nothing that I can make out."

"What do you mean 'when you look for me'?" I asked, turning so that I could see her better.

"I can search for peoples futures. If I don't really know the person, I don't get visions of them. So, when I saw you that first time, it was a surprise, especially since you were a human. I started searching for your future, but it just started getting real fuzzy eventually." Alice explained.

"Oh." Was all I had to say in response.

"Bella, if you don't have anywhere else to go, would you like to stay with us for awhile? We'd be glad to have you." Esme asked, walking around to the side of the couch. I looked at her.

Did I honestly want to stay with these people, these vampires, who I barely knew? But I did know them. I knew them when I was human, and they didn't do any harm to me, or any of the other humans. It was the travelers, like me, who did all the harm. These honestly seemed like some of the nicest people I've ever met.

I smiled at her. "I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a million and a half years to update.**

* * *

"Come, come dear. We already have a room ready in case something like this were to happen, but if you don't like that room, we have another one at the top of the house. It's a little smaller, but it's still really nice. It has a great view." Esme said, reaching out and taking my hand to pull me up off the couch.

"I- I'm sure it's fine." I said, stuttering.

"Nonsense. Come." She said, pulling me up off the couch, and out of the room before I could object. Carlisle shot me an apologetic look as we passed him. She led me up the large stair case I had seen earlier, and slowed once we had reached the second landing. She started down the hall.

"Sorry 'bout that," She said quietly, "I just wanted to get you out of there before they could bombard you with questions. They always do that. And I could see that Jasper was just itching to exchange war stories with you."

Esme laughed quietly, and I couldn't help but to join in. "Thanks."

Esme, still smiling, led me into a room at the far end of the hall. "It's huge."

"If it's too big, there's still the room upstairs." Esme said, looking at me.

"It's just I won't need all this room. I mean, I won't be staying for that long…" I said, looking around. Esme started back out of the room, and back down the hall to where the staircase started up to another landing.

"Oh, now don't be silly dear. Everybody likes you, there's no reason for you to not stick around for awhile." Esme said. I didn't say anything, and followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a small room, with one door leading off of it. Esme walked over to the door, and pushed it open, revealing a smaller room than the one before, but still large. I walked in, and looked around. It had dark, hardwood floors, the walls a dark green. Huge, ceiling to floor windows dotted three of the walls, giving the room an amazing view of the trees behind it. Esme was right about that.

"If you don't like it, we can paint the walls, and of course we need to get you some stuff to put in here. A bed, if you want, or maybe a nice couch. And a desk, facing the windows so you can see that lovely view. And we need to get you a dresser, since there's no closet, and maybe a vanity table. Oh, wouldn't that be lovely…"

"Esme," I said, getting her to just let the sentence trail off. "Thank you."

She smiled at me. "No problem dear. "

"Esme, can I ask you a question?" I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked. I started heading back out of the room, and she followed me.

"Your eyes, they're such a strange color." I said, glancing back at her. "Why?"

"Our diet. We all chose to protect human life, and feed from animals." Esme explained.

"Why? Are the lives of animals not as valuable as those of humans? Do animals not have families that may be lost without the member you killed?"

We had reached the bottom of the stairs now. Esme was standing a couple feet from them, while I stood a couple stairs up, leaning on the banister. "It is because we were once humans. We still have some humanity in us, and it seems a type of cannibalism to feed upon what we used to be."

It was Edward who had spoken. He had come out of the living room, and was leaning against the doorway, his eyes fixed on me. "Yes, I can see why you choose animals then."

"May I ask a question in return?" Edward asked, pushing off from the door frame, and taking a couple steps towards the stairs. I leaned over the banister, looking at him.

"Now Edward, don't be pounding her with questions. She just got here." Esme scolded.

"It's fine, Esme. I asked a question, so it is only fair that one be asked of me in return." I said. "Go ahead."

"Your eyes, they're red and silver. I've never seen a pair like them before. Why are they like this?"

"Same reason as the rest of us: my diet." I said with a smile. I came down the steps to stand next to Esme.

Edward smiled a crooked smile back at me. "I guess I need to be a bit more specific. What is you diet to make them this color?"

"Humans," I said, "and vampires."

"What?" Esme asked, surprised. Carlisle had appeared in the door way next to Edward, and had a look similar to Esme's on his face.

"Bella, if you wouldn't mind, would you come into the living room with us, and explain?" Carlisle asked. I was a confused at his request- what was there that needed to be explained?- but complied, and followed them into the room.

Alice and Jasper were seated on the couch, but Emmett and Rosalie were gone. I took the seat next to Jasper, while Carlisle and Esme sat in the loveseat. Edward took the chair.

"We fed off humans most of the time," I started, not needing to be told that they were ready to listen, "but before a big fight, Daniel would send me out to find two of the older vampires and bring them back. We fed off them, draining them until they had no strength, or were dead, I don't know. We burned the bodies as soon as we could. It gave us the extra strength to win fight. And after battles, we would each get two or three of the enemies for ourselves. It was a sort of treat." I didn't mention that Daniel sometimes took small drinks from me, and I from him.

"Did they not fight back against you, these vampires who were your prey?" Jasper asked.

"Not once I had my teeth into their neck, and was drawling out the blood. They didn't really move after that, and if they did, I didn't notice."

Carlisle leaned forward in his seat, seeming interested. "And what was it like?"

"It's the best pleasure I've ever known. It stings a little at first, but after the first mouthful, you get so absorbed in it that you don't notice. It draws you in, and makes you forget about everything around you until your done."

"And what about the effects of it? We know that animal blood doesn't make you as strong or as fast as human blood. And it doesn't fill you as much. But it seems to make us more human, and more able to stand others." Carlisle said.

"It definitely makes you faster and stronger than the others. And I don't feel the thirst at all after feeding. But it burns through you fast; after three days, you're barely faster than the others, and you get the need to feed again. You get more hostile too. Daniel and I went at with each other, or the others many times after feeding." I said, remembering how some of my scars were from these fights.

"So you've fed recently?" Jasper asked.

"About two nights ago, just after a big fight." I remembered Jonathan's lifeless eyes staring up at me from the ground after I had finished him.

"Bella, we're going to have to ask of you that if you wish to stay with us that you switch to our diet, or that you go way out of the area to hunt. We can't have any deaths surrounding us, and we know the people around here." Carlisle said, settling back into the love seat.

"Of course. I can't make any promises, but I'll try your diet." I said, thinking of challenge this would present. I knew I could do it if I really put my self to it.

"Thank you Bella. We appreciate it. Now, if you would excuse me, my shift at the hospital starts soon, and I do need to get going." Carlisle said, standing up. Esme stood up too, and they headed out of the room together.

Alice leaned across Jasper, and smiled at me. "I don't suppose that you like to shop?"

* * *

After a shower, and several hours of getting dragged from store to store, I had a decorated room, and a 'small' wardrobe. I had told Alice that I didn't know how long I was going to stay, but she told me that I was speaking 'nonsense' and continued to drag me around. Night had already fallen by the time we had gotten home.

Esme had simply chuckled at he expression on my face when we got back, and offered to help us get everything together. It didn't take us as long as I thought it would to get everything put together, and it looked quiet nice when we had finished. They left me alone in my room then, biding me goodnight.

I kicked the shoes Alice had gotten me off, and sat down on the small couch I had gotten in place of a bed with my feet curled up under me. It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to lay down, and go into a dreamless sleep. But, of course, I couldn't do that.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands. I could hear soft voices below me, but didn't care to make out what they were saying. That would have been rude. As the minutes went by, the voices were replaced with other soft noises, footsteps, and a soft noise.

I focused on the footfall, deciding that I was going to try to figure out who it was. It was light, but not light enough to be Alice's dance like steps. It was steady, and the slight pause between them hinted to long legs. I eliminated Emmett, for though I hadn't really heard his footfall before, I figured that there were too light for him. I also eliminated Esme, for her steps were quicker, unless she was busy. Rosalie was also taken out because I figured she would have had heels on, and this wasn't the tapping of heels.

That left Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. Before I could get any farther in my eliminating process, however, the steps stopped. I listened, and heard another noise I wasn't familiar with. Then, there was a soft, melodic sound.

It was a piano.

I listened more intently. It didn't sound as loud as I remembered a piano being, and decided that whoever was playing didn't want to disturb the others in the house. Intrigued, I got up, and left my room.

Since I hadn't seen a piano in the few rooms of the house I had been in, I followed the sound of the music, which wasn't hard to do. As I listened, the music went from something light, and happy to something a little quieter, more serious. I reached the second landing, and quietly made my way to the stairs, and slowly went down them.

I reached the first floor, and followed to music to the room across from the living room. I made my way to the doorway, trying to be quiet so that I wouldn't bother whoever was playing. They were really good, and I didn't want them to stop.

It was Edward playing. He was absorbed in his music on a white piano that sat in the opposite corner of the room. The room itself seemed to be a parlor, having nothing else but a small white couch, a small table with four chairs, and several pieces of art on the walls.

He didn't seem to have noticed me, so I stayed were I was in the doorway. The song he was playing slowly drifted to a close, and he started up on another piece. This one started out low and fast, angry sounding. It quickly changed to something a little higher, and more peaceful. That lasted even shorter than the angry part, and turned into something low, and slow, sad part. I listened as this part continued on for several minutes. The music slowly started to trail off, and I watched as Edward's fingers slowed, making him seem a bit more uncertain. As I watched, the part of his face that I could see turned up in a smile, and the music started as fast as it had before, but higher, happier. It almost had a hopeful sound to it. He brought it to a close just a couple moments after that part had started, however.

Instead of starting up on another piece as he had before, Edward sat still on the piano bench. I stayed where I was, hoping that he would continue. His hands slowly slid from where they had been resting on the keys to his lap, and he asked in a soft voice, "Did you like it?"

My body stiffened from surprise. I hadn't realized that I had been caught. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for listening without him knowing, but I didn't. "It was beautiful. Did you write that?"

He turned around on the stool to face me, his hands in his lap. He nodded. "The first was Esme's favorite. The other was one I've been working on for awhile."

"That's… amazing." I said, causing him to chuckle softly. "Could you play more?"

"Of course." He smiled at me again. "You can come in, you know. I don't bite."

"Liar." I said, coming into the room anyways. I walked over to where the piano was, and Edward slid over on the bench. I sat down next to him without really thinking about it.

He started playing, a fast, happy tune. He looked at me, his fingers never slowing or missing a note. "What's this one?"

" 'Let us Describe Alice.' " Edward answered, which cause me to laugh.

"It seems to fit her pretty well from what I can tell." I said with a smile.

"She actually doesn't like it. She says its too peppy." I laughed again. "But she told me that she's touched that I wrote her a song."

"I would be too, if someone wrote me a song. But that was really sweet of you." I said as the song drifted to an end. He started playing another song, one I recognized.

"Claire De Lune." I said. He looked at me again.

"You know it?"

I nodded. "It's one of my few human memories. My mom used to listen to it all the time."

"It's one of my favorites." Edward said quietly.

"Me too." It's one on the few classics I like."

"What's wrong with classic?" Edward asked, stopping his playing, and turned on the bench to look at me. I turned too, and pulled my leg up so that my knee stuck out off the bench.

"Nothing, I guess. I just grew up with rock, so it's what I like." I replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, well ,I didn't grow up with rock. I grew up with classic, ragtime, and jazz." Edward said, his tone casual. I stared at him, trying to figure out how old he really was.

"I was born in 1901. Carlisle found me when I was seventeen. You can figure that out." He said, clearly knowing what I was thinking, even though he said I couldn't read my mind.

A strange thought crossed my mind then. "Can you dance? Like, to the ragtime, and stuff?"

Edward stared at me for a moment then he burst out laughing. "What?"

"You are one of the most unpredictable people I've ever known." He replied, shaking his head. "And I'm usually not wrong at predicting people."

"Thanks, I think…" I said, confused. "But can you?"

He chuckled, and smiled at me. "I can. But I only learned the basics when I was human. Most of it I've picked up in this… life."

"That's still pretty awesome. I was never a good dancer, too clumsy as a human."

"Yes, I know. You fell what, a hundred times on your first day?" Edward joked.

"About that." I answered with a smile, and a shrug.

"Everybody can dance." Edward said. "You just may not be very good at it."

"Like me." I said.

"Watch, one day I'll show you that it's not that hard. I'll show you that you can dance."

"Who says I'll be around one day?" I asked, standing up. I suddenly didn't feel like being around anybody.

"Nobody." He answered quietly, even though I hadn't meant for him to answer. He suddenly put his head in his hands, and muttered something that I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked him.

"Mind reading is not always a blessing. Especially when they're like this." He said, pulling his head up out of his heads.

"Yeah, I don't envy you." I replied, understanding what he meant after thinking about it for a moment. I turned, and started to leave the room. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." He said quietly.

I left the room, and slowly made my way back upstairs. Everything I had been feeling that morning was slowly returning to me; the loneliness, the despair, the anger.

As I shut my door behind me, and made my way to my couch, I heard the soft music of the piano floating up again from below.

* * *

**Sorry, but this is poorly acanned over for mistakes. **

**My two lovely readers, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this took so long. I've just been a little busy lately.**

**Oh, and yes, this chapter is very short. That is mainly due to the fact I wrote this right after getting home from a party, and had only had an hour of sleep the night before. So sorry. **

* * *

As the sun slowly started to creep up past the horizon, the calmness that I had felt earlier slowly started to creep back to me. Despite knowing that this calmness was not of my own, I let it sink into me, pushing away everything else I was feeling. My thoughts slowly drifted, going to the rising sun outside, making the trees appear to burn with the light of the sun. Daniel slowly faded from my mind for the time being.

Sighing, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, then stood up. I walked over to my dresser, and pulled it open, knowing that Alice would throw a fit if I didn't change my clothes, even if I was used to wearing the same thing several days in a row.

Pushing aside several of the nicer, frillier tops Alice had bought me, I found a white t-shirt. Closing that drawer, I pulled open another to reveal skirts, and designer name jeans. After digging through it for a moment, I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that were 'artistically' ripped. They were probably the plainest bottoms I would find. Sighing again, I changed, leaving my other clothes next to my dresser. Grabbing a brush from off the top of the dresser, I walked over to stand in front of my mirror.

While brushing my hair out, I checked to make sure that my shirt wasn't see through. Satisfied with my hair, and the fact that I wouldn't need to put a camisole on under my shirt to keep my bra from being visible, I headed downstairs.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all down in the living room, talking quietly. When I entered the room, they all quieted, but Edward and Jasper offered me a small smile. Emmett seemed to be taking me in.

"School?" I asked them, spotting the bag at Edward's feet. He nodded.

"We're just waiting for the girl's to finish getting ready."

"Which, we are." Alice said, dancing into the room behind me. I turned to look at her, and Rosalie, who was giving me a strange look.

"No shoes?" Alice asked me, having spotted my bare feet.

I shook my head. "Don't like shoes."

Alice just stared at me for a couple moments before shaking her head. "You are, no doubt, one of the strangest people I have ever met. And I've known a lot of strange people, trust me."

I laughed, and she sighed. "Come on you guys, we need to get going."

"Bye." I said, watching them go. Alice, Jasper, and Edward waved to me as they headed out. Once they were gone, I started into the hall, and headed to the room at the very end, following the light humming I heard.

Upon entering the room, I discovered that it was a kitchen. Esme was standing at the counter, mixing something in a bowl, humming quietly to herself. The smell of raw eggs, and flour was in the air. I walked over to Esme, and leaned on the counter. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Baking?" I questioned.

"It's for the hospital. I like to bake cookies, and brownies, and take them in for the staff every once and awhile. It's been a couple weeks, so I figured it was time to start baking." Esme answered with a smile.

"Can I help?" I asked as she started adding chocolate chips to the bowl.

She handed me the bowl. "Stir it until the only lumps left are the chips, please."

I set the bowl down, and rinsed my hands under the sink. Then I started stirring the contents of the bowl as Esme got a freshly washed bowl out of the sink, and quickly started adding ingredients, humming again, but a bit louder this time. Satisfied with the mixture, I carried the bowl over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and started spooning out balls of dough onto a waiting cookie sheet. I put them into the oven, setting the oven to what Esme told me. Then, I made my way back over to the counter, and started mixing again.

* * *

About an hour later, Esme had several batches of cookies, and brownies on several plates, and wrapped with just about a whole box of plastic wrap. I helped her load the sweets into her car, and after some persuading, I was putting shoes on, and getting into the car to help deliver them. I silent almost the whole time there, only saying hi to Carlisle. Whenever asked about who I was, Esme told them I was her niece, and had to come stay with them while my mother was getting 'help.' We stayed no more than an hour.

Once home, I helped Esme with the dishes, and clean up the kitchen. After that, however, she excused herself from me, saying she would like to retire to her and Carlisle's room to do some reading. I just smiled at her as she left the kitchen, then made my way into the parlor room I had been in the night before.

I walked in, and went over to the piano. I sat down at the bench, and gently pushed the key cover up. In my mind, I could see Edward sitting were I was playing the piano, the notes floating up out of it. I couldn't play, and wasn't quiet sure what I was doing just sitting there. Sighing, I shut the key cover, and got up. I headed out of the room, and decided to look around a bit.

I peeked into one of the only other three rooms on this floor I hadn't been in. I was surprised to discover that it was a fully furnished dinning room. A large, beautiful table stood in the middle of the room, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above it. A large cabinet stood off to one side, filled with expensive looking china, and crystal cups. There was a dark red rug on the floor.

As I stood there looking around the room, I found myself wondering what it was for. Surely they didn't actually _use_ it. It's probably just decoration, there for props. It would be kind of strange if a human was over, and they saw that there wasn't an eating area. Maybe they used it as a working area, like Esme when she was planning something else out to do.

Shaking my head, I backed out of the large arch of a door, and made my way to one of the two closed doors. Just a peek in told me it was a bathroom. I could smell soap, and cosmetics coming from it. I closed the door, not really needing to see more, and went to the other closed door that was by the front door. It was a coat closet, with only three coats in it, and a handful of umbrellas. Sighing. I shut the door, and started upstairs.

When I reached my room, I walked over to where a small radio was sitting on the bookshelf they had gotten me. I plugged it in, then pulled it off the shelf, and to the middle of the floor. I laid down next to it, and turned it on. I flipped it on to the radio setting, and staring searching through the channels. Finally, I found a song I knew playing, and started singing along, rolling over onto my back.

" '_Wondering if it's me you're seeing, And then I kiss your eyes, And thank God we're together, I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, Forever and ever.' "_

--

About two hours later, I could hears cars coming near the house. As I listened, they pulled into the drive and started up to the house. It was the others, ho me from school. I listened as they parked, and got out of their cars, their voices floating up to me. I didn't care to listen what they were talking about, though. I didn't even bother to get up, or turn my music off. I just stayed where I was.

As the song I was listening to came to an end, and the station went to commercial, I paid a bit more attention to the voices from below. It was quiet, and I turned the sound on my radio down almost all the way to give me a better chance of hearing them.

"Who was that?" I heard Edward ask. "Alice, who was that?"

"I don't know." She replied quietly. "I've never seen him before."

"Who? What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked. I rolled over onto my stomach, and reached over to turn my radio off.

"I don't know who, Jasper! That's what gets me! It was just a boy walking through the woods near where you found Bella." Alice said. She paused before continuing. "A boy who is like you and Bella."

I stiffened where I was when she said that, _a boy who is like you and Bella._ I knew what she meant by that. This boy was scarred as we are, he was one from war as we were. And I couldn't help it. My mind instantly went to Daniel. I had to know if it was him.

I jumped up, and made my way downstairs as fast as I could. All five of them were standing just in front of the door, and were looking at me as I made my way to them.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"What did he look like, Alice? Maybe one of us know him." Jasper asked her. She turned to look at him, then turned her head a little, her eyes on me again.

"He was built like you, Jasper. Tall, and muscled, but not too muscled. His hair was longish, black, and curly. He had on a white t-shirt, and jeans, but his clothes were a little black with something. It wasn't mud, but I'm not sure what it was. He was walking with his hands in his pocket, head down. But after a couple seconds, he looked up, and it felt like he was looking rightat me, like he could actually see me. He smiled, and then it cut off suddenly." Alice said. She looked at me, but I didn't care.

It _was_ Daniel.

I had known it was him from the minute Alice described his hair. His black, curly hair that just brushed the top of his eyes, and he was constantly having to brush off his forehead. I loved his hair, it was one of my favorite things about his appearance.

"Daniel." I said quietly, my voice muffled a little by the hand I had unknowingly raised to cover my mouth. Alice turned sharply to look at me, and the others all fixed their eyes on me. Esme had even come down from her room, and was standing on the stairs, looking at the others.

"What's going on?' She asked.

"Bella has some explaining to do." Alice said without taking her eyes off of me.

I sighed, and turned, going into the living room with the others following after me.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**i might as well tell you guys this: you are probably gonna think something is wrong with me when you read the last couple of chapters. Just warning you.**

**Oh, and I will answer any question that the person who gets this right asks: This is the book series that i am currently reading, and is influencing this story heavily. I have gotten a couple of the character names from it, Bella and Daniel's diet, and one of the places Bella visits is the main setting for most of the books. What series is it? (I will give it to you if you can name just one of the books) who ever gets it gets any question they want answered.**

**Please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**:{D Even Charlie is happy that I updated. He wishes to know what happens to his daughter...**

* * *

I sat down in the middle of the couch, Jasper and Alice sitting to my left, Edward to my right. Emmett and Rosalie took the love seat while Esme sat down in the chair. I sighed, putting my head in my hands, my fingers curling tightly around my hair. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Who is Daniel? You've talked a lot about him, but you've never told us who he is." Alice said, leaning around Jasper to look at me.

I didn't even raise my head when I answered her. "He was the one who looked after me, the one who took me in. He looked after all of us. He was our leader."

"Bella, why don't you start at the beginning?" Edward asked. "Tell us your story."

I raised my head, and turned it so that I was looking at him. I sighed again before starting. "I had only been in Forks a couple days. I had just gotten home from school one day when I noticed a man standing by the edge of the trees. He was watching me, but nothing went off in my head to alert me to danger.

" 'Are you lost?' I had asked him. He smiled in return and took a couple steps closer to me.

" ' I've been waiting for you.' It was when he said that, taking several steps closer, that something went off in my head. I took several steps back. 'You can run, but you won't get very far.'

"Before I could even turn to run back to my truck, he had hold of me, and was dragging me to the trees. We didn't go very far before he threw me to the ground, smiling at me. I didn't' say anything, and neither did he. After a couple of seconds, he picked me back up, and held me in a grip that I had been sure of then would leave bruises. He murmured something I didn't catch, running his nose along my neck and jaw. Then, he bit into me.

"I don't know how long he fed from me, but something else eventually caught his attention. He stopped feeding off of me, but didn't let me go. He say something, but I didn't catch what it was. All I was aware of was that my arms were losing all feeling from his grip, the burning pain in my neck, and that there was somebody else there that I prayed to God wasn't Charlie."

I took a pause, and looked around at everyone. They were all watching me intently. I sat up straighter, and continued. " I never figured out what had happened to make him let me go, but he did. I was aware of a loud crashing noise, but I was too focused on the pain that was coursing through my body to see where it came from. I screamed.

" 'She's your responsibility now. Take care of her.' Somebody said in a sarcastic tone. I assumed that it was however had shown up and saved my life, or damned me to this one, depending on how you look at it.

"I spent the next two or three days in the worst pain I had ever felt. I screamed, and withered when those strong hands weren't holding me still. When I woke up, I was about as pissed as I had every been. We were still in the woods, and he was looking down on me, the one who had changed me. There was a burning in the back of my throat, and I knew everything was different.

" 'Thirsty?' the vampire asked me. I stared at him, then lunged up, and tackled him. He easily threw me off, despite my newborn strength.

" 'What am I?' I demanded from him.

" 'Haven't you figured it out by now? You're a vampire.' He said with another smile. I growled, and lunged at him. This time, I managed to pin him to the ground, but he still threw me off before I could any damage. He was mad this time.

" 'You'll regret this later. You'll get lonely, you'll wish that you had somebody there to teach you, to help you. You can't go back to your normal life, not unless you plan on killing those you love. You'll regret this.' Those were his last words to me. He left me all alone after that.

"I fell the forest floor, and cried after that. Or got as close to crying as our kind can. I didn't know what to do, and I knew that vampire was right; I was all alone.

"I heard men, when it started getting dark. They were calling my name, coming into the woods. I was afraid. But as soon as I caught whiff of that first man, it all went away. I didn't care about anything other than his blood. I was going to have him as mine.

"His name was Mark. Him and my dad were good friends, having worked together for years at that station. Killing him was effortless, one of the easiest things I had ever done. The fact that I had killed someone didn't set in until I heard the other voices, now calling my name, and Mark's. I was horrified at what I had done. Not wanting to hurt anyone else, especially somebody else that I knew, I ran."

I stopped talking, and sighed, running my hands through my hair. These were memories I had always suppressed. My first kills, my running away from home. I didn't like to think of my past because I wasn't proud of it.

"That's always the hardest part for all of us to cope with: our first kill." Jasper said, turning slightly to look at me. "After that, you may remember your other kills, but its not as horrifying. For those like you and me, killing becomes part of us. We can't hide from it, so we have to accept it. It's something you get used to. Killing becomes an everyday thing, you no longer flinch at it. All the faces just blur together, and you no longer think of those separate kills anymore. It's all one long chain of death, and you never know when it's going to be your turn to become his prey."

I nodded my head. I knew exactly what he meant, those very thoughts had crossed through my mind. To me, killing is nothing anymore. I hate to think of taking life, but I still do it without a flinch. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. And that's where my path next took me. War, and death.

" I don't know how long I ran for. But I ran. I hid during the day, not knowing what the sun would do to me, and killed just about anybody who crossed my path. I wasn't careful about it either. I left the bodies in the open. I didn't think twice about it.

"I didn't meet any others of our kind until I reached Texas, although at that time, I had no idea where I was. I was wondering through a city at night, still fearing the sun. Next thing I know, there are several vampires surrounding me, snarling and growling. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't intend to go down without a fight.

"I'm still sure they would have killed me if Daniel hadn't come. He knew that I was there, with his strange way of knowing things." I said, fully intending to go on, but Alice cut me off.

"What do you mean by that, 'his strange ways of knowing things'?" She asked, leaning around Jasper again.

"He knew things that others didn't know. He knew when another army was coming, he knew how big they were. Sometimes he seemed to know what I was thinking. He knew things."

"Did you ever ask him about it?" Edward asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"Once. And I'm lucky I survived that. I had never seen him any madder than when I asked him about it. He just about killed me, and told me that if I asked him again, he _would_ kill me."

"Sounds like such a nice person…" Emmett muttered.

"He was, other than his little 'moments'. He took me in, he taught me, he _loved_ me. I owe him my life." I said, a small smile on my lips. I _really_ missed him.

"So what happened? How did you two get separated?" Esme asked.

I smiled sadly. "There had been a large fight, and we had won. Things were perfectly fine then. I helped to fight, then found Daniel afterwards, and fed off some unfortunates." I said, leaving out the part about Jonathan. "I took the bodies out to be burned, and that's when I noticed the first strange thing. There was a tension in the air. Everybody had noticed it. As I made my way back to the old house Daniel and I shared, I could hear the soldiers discussing it. They doubted us, they thought that something was coming that Daniel had missed. Others argues that he _never_ missed anything. And he usually didn't.

"Daniel was pacing when I got back. He felt it, and knew the others did too. He had felt it much longer than I had, and had no idea what was causing it. That worried me., that he didn't know. It bothered him too. He got in a fight about it, about it worrying the others. It got bad, one of those moments when I felt like Daniel was somebody else, somebody I didn't know. One second he was in my face, the next he was gone, saying 'it was too quiet, something was coming.'

"I found him outside, looking down on the others. It had gone quiet, for there was three figures making their way towards camp, and a sense of dread came with them. Soldiers started to run, but before they could get far, they froze, a strange mist surrounding them."

"Jane, and Alec." Edward said quietly. I looked over at him.

"I don't know their names. All I know is what Daniel told me. They were from the Volturi, and they had come to dispose of us because they disapproved of our way of life. That they were like the leaders of vampires."

"They're more than that. They are like the royalty of vampires. They are the largest coven of vampires who live peacefully together, and the oldest. They do everything they can to keep us a secret. Which means they destroy armies that could expose us." Edward explained. "But please continue."

I nodded. "Daniel and I ran, along with a handful of others who made it out. We were the only ones to survive. The strange mist that was paralyzing the others had reached me, but it didn't effect me. I was so captivated by what was going on that Daniel had to tug on me to get me to go." The memories of that night, the last time I had seen Daniel were so vivid in my head. It felt as though it was just yesterday, and yet it felt as though it had been ages since I had last seen Daniel.

"We ran to a large city that was nearby- I have no idea of the name- and hid in a warehouse during the day. Daniel figured that we would have more cover at night, and wouldn't attract as much attention. So, we settled in to spend the day there.

"Nothing really happened. Daniel actually told me a little about his past. You were mentioned Jasper, and so was a girl named Maria, who Daniel says you used to fight for. "

"What did he say?" Jasper asked, his brow furrowing.

"He said that you were to Maria what I was to him, not an equal, but close. A companion, somebody to stay with them. And that people around you often felt calm, but in a strange way. Also, that he ran away when Maria gave you his death sentence. "

"I don't remember him. From Alice's description of him, and from what you've told me, he's not familiar. But he has some of his facts right. Maria ran the army, but I was her second in command. She trusted me." Jasper paused. "Did he say what happened to Maria?"

"He told me that he had met her once again, after a couple of years. He realized that you had left her, and that she was worried about you. They talked. She asked him if he had any idea of where you were, and he answered her that he didn't. The Volturi came then, just as they had for us, but they both managed to get away. He never saw Maria again after that."

"That's… strange." Jasper mumbled. But then he asked, "What happened next?"

"Daniel got in a fight with one of the others who was with us, a young one named Louis who had been talking to me. Daniel didn't like it, and they got in a fight. But it settled down quickly. I left them both to themselves, and went to go look out the window.

" 'They're coming…' Daniel had said suddenly. Everybody crowded around him. We asked how he knew, but he just said the same way he had known the night before, that he _felt _them. Louis, the one he had fought with, said that we need to get out, but Daniel simply shook his head and said, 'It's too late. They're here.'

"We could all feel them then. I told Daniel to stop talking that way, and started trying find a way out. By the time I had started to the window as escape route, they were already there, the two little ones from the night before." I shuddered, the memory so clear. "I clutched Daniel's hand in mine, and started for the window. The building went up in flames from a small gold instrument they had.

"I had let go of Daniel's hand to punch through the window. I launched myself through it, and started running. I had thought the others would follow me, but they didn't. "

I stopped there, my body shaking with tearless sobs. Edward put his hand on my back, and rubbed it, while Jasper tried to calm me. I put my head in my hands again.

"I wanted to go back for him so bad. I owed him my life, but I didn't go back for him. I just continued on, and left him there to his sure death."

"But he survived." Alice said quietly. I raised my head, and looked at her.

"Apparently." I answered.

"He doesn't sound like a very safe person." Esme said, her eyes full of concern.

"What do you mean by that?"

"From what you told us, he sounds like he gets angry a lot. It seemed as though the smallest things could set him off." She explained.

I shook my head. "He's protective of me."

"But you said you two got in a bad fight. And it seemed as though it wasn't the first." Alice said softly.

I huffed, and scooted forward in my seat a little. "It's not like that, though. Daniel's generally a happy person. I think of his happiness as the sun: when its there, everyone can see it, and can't help but feel it. I've never seen him get so bad that the moon outshines the sun."

"Bella," Edward started, "what happens when that comes? What happens when it's the solstice?"

I smiled sadly. "Nothing good."

"Bella, please, don't go to him. Not alone, at least." Alice pleaded. "Please."

"I'll be fine. I trust Daniel." I said. "He won't hurt me."

"You don't know that, Bella." Jasper said warningly.

I shook my head angrily, and stood up. "You don't know Daniel."

"That's why we're so worried about you, Bella!" Esme said, also standing. "You already feel like family, and we're worried for you."

"I was with Daniel for years, and he took care of me. Why would this be any different?" I asked bitterly.

"Because you left him to his death." Edward answered.

I glared at him for a moment, my mouth forming a thin line. Then, I turned on my heel and left the room, heading for the door. I pushed the door open hard enough to break one of the hinges, and started running across the front yard.

As I made my way to the trees, I heard Alice speak. "Just let her go, Edward. Let her go."

* * *

**Sooo, there's only 2 chapters left, and one of them is the epilogue. I will make a deal with you guys: you get me 25 reviews by the three days after the epilogue, and I'll post a companion story to this. In Daniel's Point of View. Deal?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun made its way down over the horizon again, the woods around me grew quiet. Animals quieted as they settled in for the night, hoping that they would make it through the night. Nocturnal animals slowly awoke, getting ready for the night, hoping they would find some unlucky prey. Other than that, the only sound was the pounding of my bare feet on the hard ground as I made my way through the trees.

I had no idea where Daniel was, only that he was around the area where Jasper had found me. Nothing seemed familiar, and I started to worry that I was going the wrong way, that I was heading away from him instead of to him. The thought of trying to track my own scent back to where me and Jasper had been crossed my mind, but I wasn't a very good tracker. I would have just led myself back to the house, which would have been both frustrating and embarrassing.

I was alert, looking, listening for any little sign of him. Every little movement in the shadows, every twig snap had my head snapping around, eyes searching for him. I couldn't help it. _I really missed him._

The winds picked up, whipping the branches of the trees around. Leaves rained down from the trees all around me. It seemed as though a bad storm was on the way, despite the clear sky overhead. I picked up my speed, for I knew that Daniel was close. There were the same winds that were often present before a big fight.

Despite the wind, I could hear the soft sound of footsteps ahead of me. He knew I was coming, or he was looking for me. Why else would he let his steps be so noticeable, so easily heard? He had to know I was near. He _had_ to.

The wind had finally let down to just a soft breeze. A glimpse of white through the trees stopped me in my tracks. My breath hitched in my throat. It was _him. _He stopped walking, probably knowing I was there, and turned his head. His eyes found mine, and he smiled, melting my heart. It was just as Alice had seen it.

"Daniel." I said so softly that I could barely hear it. He took his hands out of his pockets, and turned so that his whole body was facing me.

"Do I not get a proper greeting?" He asked. I smiled, and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck when my body slammed into his. He chuckled softly, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Miss me?"

I nodded, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I missed everything about him. The way he looks, the way he talks, the way he smells, even the way he walked. I just wanted him to hold me tighter and let me take him in. As if reading my thoughts, he held me tighter, and kissed the top of my head. After a moment, I grudgingly pulled out of his embrace, and looked at his face. It looked just as I remembered it, just like the last time I had seen him. Except there was now a small smile on his face, instead of that awful blank stare.

"I see they took good care of you." Daniel said, looking me over. "Despite the fact that I'm sure that you would have been fine on your own."

I knew what Daniel was saying; I didn't need to stay with somebody else to watch over me. I should have stayed on my own. "I didn't plan on staying with them for long, Daniel. I just wanted to be somewhere safe in case the Volturi came looking."

"They wouldn't hunt you down, _Bella_. " He said, as if talking to a simple child. "One vampire like you isn't enough to threaten them. And even if they did follow you, they would have caught you by now."

I wondered what he meant when he said 'like you', but I didn't bother to ask him. It might set him off, as little things like that often did.

"And since you didn't plan on staying with them, then you shouldn't mind leaving now."

I was surprised. I didn't think he would make me go this soon. "What do you mean?"

I could tell that he was starting to get a bit agitated with me. "I mean leave with me now, and go back to restart our lives. And we leave the Volturi, and you _precious_ Cullens behind us, _Bella. _It's not that hard to get."

The wind was picking up again, whipping little bits of hair around my face. "Don't I even get to say goodbye to them?"

"No." He replied a little harshly, turning away from me.

"But they did so much for me! They-"

"And I didn't?" Daniel asked, cutting me off. His voice was soft, but dangerous. "Did I not take you in, and care for you? I watched over you, I taught you. I loved you, _Bella_, and this is how you pay me back?"

For a fleeting second, there was doubt in my mind on whether or not he really knew what love was. "I just want to say goodbye! Why is that such a big deal to you? Are you afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

"They're dangerous! You don't know them."

"How are-"

"And you've tried to leave me before, but I still found you. You can run, and hide all you want, Bella, but no matter where you go, I will find you. And there's no burning building to slow me down this time." He said threatenly, the blank look coming back to his eyes. They fogged over, just as they had before.

"Daniel, you're starting to sound crazy." I said, my voice steady despite how shaky I was feeling. "Why would I leave you? I love you."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a smirk. "Are you sure I even know what love is?"

My body stiffened. Had he gotten that out of my thoughts? "I… I don't know what you mean."

He closed the space between us, and held the side of my face in his hand. I couldn't help but lean into it, and close my eyes. "Really? Because I was sure that that had come from you."

My eyes snapped open. "No, not me. I never said anything."

"It doesn't matter. I still know it was you." He replied with a smile. "I always know when it's you."

I shook my head, and took a step back. There was a loud snap, and a small branch off of a tree landed just a couple feet away from me, causing me to jump. Daniel laughed cruelly at my fright. The wind blew even harder, whipping around me. I screamed for him to stop whatever it was he was doing.

"Bella, you need to chose." He called out to me. I noticed then that he had been calling me _Bella,_ not _Belle_. I wondered why. "It's either me, or them."

"We don't have to go back to the life we had before. We could stay with them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They would love you!" I tried to reason.

"Are you choosing them over me, Bella? Are you picking somebody who've you've know all of a day over me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. The winds were letting up again, and his eyes were starting to focus again. I hoped that he would stop acting like this, and just let me say goodbye.

"Daniel, I don't want to lose you. But I don't want to leave things with the Cullens the way they are. I just ran out on them. Please, just let me go back, apologize, and say goodbye." I pleaded.

"Why?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "They could be a useful ally in the future."

Daniel smiled at me. "Yes, I like how you're thinking now. Continue."

"They are very gifted. Think of how helpful their powers could be in a fight." I said, scolding myself in my head for betraying them like this to Daniel. "And… and there's Jasper. He experienced, very much so. He knows the rules, and the ropes of fighting. And he has to be good, since he managed to last as long as he did."

"Is that all you have to offer? It's not very much." Daniel took a couple steps towards me.

"Please, Daniel. You would be so fascinated by them, and the way they live. They feed-"

"-off of animals, I know." He finished for me.

I was starting to get really annoyed with him. "How did you that?"

He sighed. "Same way I knew everything before." He closed the distance between us, and wrapped his arm around my body. My annoyance with him disappeared with his touch and I put my arms around his neck. I put my head on his shoulder. I could smell the soot on his clothing, and it irritated me a little. "I don't want to lose you, Belle. But I know that your going to go to them no matter what I say. I really don't want to lose you."

"Daniel…" I whispered. But I didn't know what to say, without lying. I finally settled on something. "You're not going to lose me."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to share you Belle. If you go back to them now, you're not going to leave. I know that already. I don't want to lose you like this."

Before I could respond, he kissed me. His lips were warm against mine, and I quickly responded, wrapping my hands around the back of his head to hold his head to me. My lips worked against his, until he pulled away. He started kissing along my jaw line, and my eyes rolled back with pleasure as I let my head fall back. His warm, and quick kissed made their way to the bottom of my chin, down my neck, and to my collarbone. He stopped his kisses then, and ran his nose up my neck. Then, he planted one last kiss on the base of my neck.

"I'm going to miss you, Belle."


	9. Chapter 9: EPILOGUE

_**Didn't even take 2 weeks... But I'm just gonna say this is the last chapter, and let you go on with reading!**_

_**Jasper's Point of View**_

_"Just let her go, Edward." _Alice had said, _"Let her go."_ But now, we all wished that we hadn't let her go, that we had held her close.

He watched her go. He stood in the door, and watched as her figure disappeared into the woods. I could feel his pain, his doubt, his worry. His love. He didn't try to hide it. None of them tried ot hide anything from me.

"Come, Edward." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me. "She'll be back."

He turned and walked past me. "You don't believe that Jasper. Don't even try to hide it from me."

I watched as he made his way upstairs, then I turned to Alice who was standing by the door. I held my hand out to her, and she danced over to me, taking my hand. She leaned her head against my chest, and I wrapped my other arm around her.

"I can't see her, Jasper." Alice whispered, her voice tearful. "She's gone from my sight. Completely gone. All I see from her is blackness."

"She'll be back, Alice. You couldn't see her before, but she was fine. It has to be something with Daniel." I tried to console her.

"But I saw him too, Jasper! I saw him in the woods!" Alice said, pulling back from me so that she could look me in the eye. "And this is different. The blackness before I had thought was death, but it wasn't. It was something close. This is more final feeling, more … dark. I think this is death."

The fear and worry I could feel coming off of Alice was feeding my own emotions, and her words did nothing to help. In all honesty, her words shook me to the core. She had never said anything like that about a vision before, and it was a little unnerving. But I couldn't let it show. Alice needed me. The others needed me.

Just as I started to pull her small body back to me, the winds picked up, rattling the door that Esme had just fixed, and the windows. Alice and I both turned our heads to peer out the large window in the living room. The sky was clear, and yet it sounded as though a huge storm was on the way. The branches in the trees whipped around, knocking into each other, and adding to the noise of the wind.

"This is quite strange." Esme said, coming down the stairs, and into the hall.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Bella?" Alice asked, her head moving between the two of us.

Esme tilted her head a little to the side, and looked at Alice. "You mean is she doing this?"

"It's not Bella." I said as Edward appeared on the stairs. "It can't be. She didn't even know about gifts, and I doubt that she's doing this without knowing it. I think it's Daniel."

As if in response to my words, the winds picked up, rattling the house harder, and increasing our fear. The air getting in through the cracks around the windows whistled, and the wind itself seemed to moan. The lights overhead flashed, and there was a light tapping sound against the windows and the sides of the house. I let go of Alice's hand, and moved into the living room to look out the window.

Small pebbles, and twigs were pelting the house from all directions. Just a few seconds after bouncing off the house, they would be picked up, and pelted at it again. Past that, leaves spun in the air in the yard, going every which direction. The lights flickered again, and I turned back to the others.

"That's not a good idea." Edward said in response to somebody's thoughts, although whose, I wasn't sure.

"What?" I asked, walking back to the doorway of the room.

He sighed. "Going after her. It's clearly what he's trying to keep us from doing, so why anger him more by doing it? Who knows what else he'll throw at us?"

I nodded my heads in agreement. "As soon as the winds let up, we'll go out, and look."

Alice and Esme nodded their heads, seeming a bit more hopeful, but I could still feel the worry and dread coming from them. Edward was emanating the same emotions, but on top of it was a great sense of loss. It was all becoming too much for me. I tried calming them, and it worked to a point. They calmed down, but the other emotions were still there under it all.

A distance scream over the wind caught our attention, and we all moved towards the front door. As we watched, the pebbles and sticks that were being flung at us dropped to the ground, and the winds died. Everything was still and quiet, including us.

Finally, somebody spoke. "Should we go after her now?" Emmett asked. I hadn't even noticed that he and Rosalie had joined us.

"No," I said, contradicting what I had just said. "We shouldn't. Did you not hear her scream?"

"It can't be good if she screamed! We should-" Alice started.

"No, we shouldn't." I said, cutting her off.

"She screamed, and the wind stopped. Daniel seems to be listening to her." Esme said. "I don't like it but I think… I think we should just wait."

None of us said anything to that. I gave up with trying to calm them. With Carlisle at work, Esme was the leader until he got home. What she says goes, whether she knows it or not. If somebody disagreed, or had a problem, they would speak up. Nobody spoke up this time, but rather made their way into the living room to wait.

"What can you hear, Edward?" Alice asked, sitting down in the chair with me standing next to her. "Can you hear him?"

"No, not him." Edward said, confusion, and annoyance flooding through him, and his voice. "But I can hear voices, wails. They are faint, foggy, distant, but I can still hear them. It's as though they are real, these voices. But they are! I can hear them."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The others were becoming just as curious as myself. "What are they saying?"

He shook his head. "Exactly what I told you. And I don't know. It's not clear enough. But I could hear laughter earlier. It was as if whatever I'm hearing was mocking us." He paused. "Can't you feel them, Jasper?"

I shook my head. There were no emotion around that didn't belong to those in the room. Edward sighed, then ran his hand through his hair. His worry was starting to take over again. "I don't like this."

"I don't think any of us do, Edward." Esme said, getting up from her seat on the loveseat, and walking over to where Edward sat. She ran her hand over his shoulders. "But we are going to have to deal with it."

The sound of the breeze picking up ever so slightly from outside caught all of our attention, and spike our fear back up. Would the wind return with a vengeance, raining upon our house with stones? Would it come with a new threat, something that might destroy the house itself?

Rosalie, who had been standing by the window, turned and looked outside, pressing a single hand up against the glass. Her surprise rose, as did Edward's, and I couldn't help but let my fear jump up again. "What is it?"

"Clouds are rolling in…" Rosalie said softly, "It's going to rain."

Based on what we had just experienced, this came as a surprise to the rest of us as well. Actual rain instead of a stone rain? All of us except for Edward moved towards the window to see for ourselves the dark clouds rolling in overhead. And indeed they were. The blackest of storm clouds were quickly moving in, pushed by the winds that had started to pick up again. With them came the scent of rain, and the rumble of thunder.

The sight of a flock of birds taking flight into the twilight sky caught my attention, along with a faint screeching sound that to any mortal would have sounded like somebody slamming on breaks. But I knew this sound well, very well. I wouldn't mistake it for anything.

Somebody - some _vampire_- had been killed.

To confirm my thoughts, a small pillar of smoke started to climb into the air. I pulled my eyes away from the window, and moved across the room, my heart dropping. For the past day, I had hoped that I would have a companion who had understood what I had gone through, not one who thought they understood. Not once did I admit that to anyone, even Alice. I knew that it wasn't the smoke from Daniel's body I had seen. I _knew_ it.

None of the others had noticed it yet, but Edward had picked it up from my thoughts. The small bit of hope he had left disappeared, and was replaced with pain, and sorrow. He let out a soft, but strangled cry just as Alice's mood dropped.

"Smoke…" She whispered. "No… No! It can't be! No!"

Esme turned away from the window, tears that could never fall welling up in her eyes. "Jasper… is there… is there anyway that… that it wasn't her?"

I understood her question, and shook my head. "He was too old, to experienced for her to have won a fight with him…"

With another cry, Edward slammed his fist down on the table, creating a large crack, but not breaking it. Then, he disappeared out the door, and into the storm that had started to rage.

"Edward!" Esme cried, starting to go after him. Alice grabbed her wrist, holding her back. Esme turned to her with her tearful eyes.

"Let him go, Esme." Alice said, almost the same words she had said earlier that had cost a life. "I can see him. He'll find the ashes, in a neat little pile despite the wind, and rain. And he'll come home eventually. Daniel's left now that he's done what he came to do."

Esme's head dropped at Alice's tears, her shoulder's shaking with her sobs. Alice folder her arms around Esme while her own venom tears filled her eyes. All of their pain, and grief filled me, making me want to break down. But I fought it.

It was amazing to see how this one simple girl had affected us all in such a short time. Alice and Esme stood engulfed in each others arms, crying as only vampires could. Rosalie stood with her back to me, still gazing out the window. Emmet was next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Carlisle had not learned of what happened yet, but he would surely be crushed by it as the others. Bella was his newest interest. Edward was off in the woods with what was surely her ashes, absorbed in his own grief, and heartbreak.

And I… I felt as though I was watching all of them break down, removed from it, rather than be a participant. But I was feeling it, their pain, and my own. It affected me, _she _affected me, surely as much as did the others. I had come to love her as family just as the others had in the shortest day.

But really, it wasn't our shortest day, but hers. The shortest day had come, and it had claimed her.

* * *

_**What can I say, I love tragedy. Go ahead, get pissy with me over the fact that I killed Bella. I had it planned this way all along (which was why i tried to portray Daniel as being off, and a little strange. but you guys just had ot love him...). Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, this was inspired by The Vampire Chronicles (twilight was inspired by these books....and get this...'VEGITARIAN' VAMPIRES WERE NOT MEYERS IDEA! If you want to here more of my rant on why these are the real vampire books, just go to my pro;) )**_

**_Anyways, thiswa the last chapter. And yes, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY, FROM DANIEL'S POINT OF VIEW. It will be quite awhilw before i start it though, because my school is going to DC for a week in three weeks, and i dont want to have that distracting me from wrtiting(i couldn't post while there anyways) so look for this story around the begining of June. I will post on here when it is up._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay peeps, so here's the deal. I know I said I was going to post a sister story to this when I got back from DC and I've been back almost a week now. But I honestly just don't want to write it. Not many people read it, and I'm sorry to those of you who wanted me to go on with Daniel's story. If you have any questions, and I'm sure you do, just ask. I'll answer everything.**

**But here's a couple things:**

**The story Daniel told was a lie. He was from the late 1600 to early 1700 and his whole family were witches. His father left them when his youngest sister was born. Out of his whole family, Daniel was the strongest. He had one older brother who his father took with him when he left. All of his sisters and mother were slain. Daniel managed to escape and was later found by a stray vampire who changed him out of loneness. Daniel later slayed this vampire and left.**

**In those times, a witch was somebody who had healing powers, but the powers went bad and killed somebody. If a pet disobeyed them, or something went wrong, among other things, they would be considered a witch and burnt. However, in this case, a real witch is somebody who can not only see, but can see, talk to, and control spirits or ghosts. Most often the spirits came to women, but usually it was men. These woman could not completely control the spirits, but could get the 'good' ghosts to do tasks for them, and the 'evil' ones to seek revenge. Once their witch had died, the spirit would create a storm from its distress. **

**Daniel's spirits(including those of his mother and sisters) followed him into his vampiric life. They eventually drove him insane, and created doubt in his mind. It caused him to destroy those things that he held dearest to him.**


End file.
